Mr. Fitzgerald
Mr. Fitzgerald (born 19 August 1963; first name unknown) was the first principal of Degrassi Comunity School. Many students called him "Mr. Hotzgerald," a nickname which originated from Cathie Roberson. In June 2017, he was fired from Degrassi after Sonja's sexual harassment allegations, and shortly arrested. He returned in the two-part season 2 episode "When the Truth Comes Out," where his trial between Sonja and himself took place. Due to insufficient evidence backing Sonja's claims, he was released from jail on bail. However, he was not able to return to Degrassi due to the hiring of the new vice and principal. He made his third Season 2 appearance in episode "Take Back the Fear," where he returns to Degrassi as a substitute teacher. In an agreement with the new head faculty, he was not able to substitute Sonja's classes or be near her. The principal then offered a full-time job as a teacher, which he mysteriously rejected. He has not made an appearance since this episode. Appearances (27/77) Mentions Relationships *Melissa Fitzgerald (fictitious) **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Prior to It's a New Day (1) (100) ***Broke Up: School for Scandal (118) ****Reason: Police stated that Mr. Fitzgerald did not have a wife and she was a hooker *Taylor F. **Start Up: Prior to Fifty Things (229) **Broke Up: Only Love Survives (303) *Sonja Hernandez **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Can't We Be Friends? (107) ***Broke Up: Can't We Be Friends? (107) ****Reason: Mr. Fitzgerald kisses Sonja goodbye before being expelled after hints **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: School for Scandal (118) ***Broke Up: School for Scandal (118) ****Reason: Sonja outs Mr. Fitzgerald to the school to reverse her expulsion **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Fifty Things (229) ***Broke Up: Guess Who's Back (315) ****Reason: Mr. Fitzgerald ends things with Sonja in hopes for a Degrassi return *Krishna Fleming **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Prior to One Hundred Ways (420) Disclaimer The showrunner stated that Stamos' character was originally meant to last two seasons, though thanks to the positive feedback of his character he kept a recurring role.a Following the third season finale, the showrunner stated, "We never had planned for Stamos' character to be in the show this long, but the viewers enjoyed his performance so we decided to extend his storyline, going more in depth on the character. Obviously, we condemn the storyline that we carried between his character and Pieterse's, though we used it as a storyline on how they can manipulate and guilt. What you saw in the finale is the end of his storyline, meaning that he will not make anymore appearances on the show except a hallucinational cameo.aB Stamos reprised his role in the season 4 premire New Day Begins (1), as a hallucination of ex Sonja Hernandez.aa Despite the earlier statement, Stamos once again reprised his role in the 100th episode of the series, and 20th episode of the fourth season, titled One Hundred Ways; this marked his first real appearance since season 3 finale Danger Zone.aaaa He was shown to be serving his time at his prison cell, and is revealed to have a new love Krishna Fleming.a His reappearance received backlash from many, saying that "it was not a point of view worth showing" and "showing him was a dis to his victims."aaaaaa However, producers defended the appearance, stating, "Yes, we did say that season 3 would be his last season; save a hallucination. But this cameo was worth showing, as it showed what happens to people like him. And, no, this was not in his point of view considering the faraway camera view."a Stamos also stated that "he could not miss an opportunity to return to the show, even if it was brief."a Season 5 marked the first season of the series not to include Mr. Fitzgerald, nor even mention; fans stated this was due to the backlash of his reappearance in season 4.aaaa However, Stamos was confirmed to return for the 150th episode; season 6 mid-season finale Celebration Day.aaaa Another wave of backlash followed, included a petition signed by hundreds; this proved ineffective.aaa Unlike his brief 1-minute appearance in One Hundred Ways, he appeared for 3 minutes. His brief appearance revealed his engagement to then-girlfriend Krishna Fleming.a Mr. Fitzgerald was also mentioned by several characters in season 6 finale Where I Grew Up which also served as the first character-set graduation, for the first time since season 4.aa Season 7 marked the second season without an appearance or mention of Mr. Fitzgerald; this was once again stated due to backlash, but mainly from the petition backfire.aaa After his one-season disappearance, it was confirmed that Stamos would return as Mr. Fitzgerald in the big 200th episode of the series; the 14th episode of season 8.aaa It was argued by some, "To date, every single jubilee - yes, that's 50, 100, 150 - has brought back Mr. Fitzgerlald, but he is in no way an icon of the series. Surely an impressive arc, however."aaa In the episode, he appeared for 7 minutes, compared to the 1 minute in season 4 and 5 minutes and season 6.a The episode revealed his involvement in a prison gang, and most importantly, the death of his then-wife Krishna Fleming.aaa Fans reacted, "The result of his actions is finally being shown."aaa The eleventh season of the series featured the return of many former Degrassi students and faculty, including Mr. Fitzgerald.aaa The last minute of the 250th episode revealed his death, at age 63; he was one year short of being freed.aaaaa In 2027, ETV announced that they would make a feature length film based on his time on the show, featuring the "life and death of Mr. Fitzgerald, following his days from Degrassi, court and prison."aa The movie starred Mr. Fitzgerald as the lead, with Sonja Hernandez and Krishna Fleming supporting; also containing extended scenes of his time in prison, which had been filmed then in advance with the plan of making a film.aaaa The movie, titled, "The Predator", hit cinemas in 2028, and was also mentioned in the series but as a documentary.a